Heart's Desire
by ObsessedOverNaru
Summary: Still looking for Gene's body, Naru accepted another case. Not knowing that this case will help him not only to find his brother. But also to find what his heart truly desires.
1. Heart's Desire part 01

**A/N:** Hello, fellow Ghost Hunt lovers! Here's my first ever fanfic. I'm not really good in writing fanfics using English Language but I'll try my best to improve. Hope you'd enjoy reading this one

**SYPNOSIS:** Still looking for Gene's body, Naru accepted another case. Not knowing that this case will help him not only to find his brother. But also to find what his heart truly desires.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I'm so damn lucky. Haha!

* * *

**GHOST HUNT FANFIC**

Case File #01: **HEART'S DESIRE**

**

* * *

**

_xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx_

"_PLEASE, DON'T go!"_

_Mai felt herself shivered when she heard the agonized and full of pain voice of a girl. She looked around her but all she could see was darkness, a never ending darkness._

"_I'm sorry but I have to."_

_She again shivered when she heard the cold and emotionless voice of a man. Maybe, that's the man the girl was talking to, the one the girl was begging on not leaving._

"_Please, for me." She heard the girl pleaded to the man._

_She looked left and right and yet, she still couldn't see any form or any light. Scared of what awaits in the dark, she kept standing in her place and continued listening to the voices she heard, on the two people talking._

"_This is for the best. I'm sorry."_

"_No! Please, no! Don't go!"_

_She hugged herself and kneeled on the ground when she heard the girl screamed with so much grief. She covered her ears but the scream kept on haunting her. She's still hearing the scream even though her ears were covered. It's as if she's in pain because of the girl's agonized scream._

_She suddenly clutched her heart when she felt something in there, something like…pain. It was as if something or someone was squeezing was heart. She didn't know that this kind of pain was existing. Pain that was tearing her heart._

"_Stop…" she whispered, still clutching her heart._

_Tears brimmed in her eyes when she felt a never-ending pain inside her heart. Pain as if her heart was burning. Pain as if her heart was breaking into pieces. Pain as if she was dying slowly…painfully._

"_Gene…" she muttered when she felt a hand against her shoulder. Thinking it was Gene—her Boss and her love's brother—she held onto the hand against her shoulder. And she gasp aloud when she touched the crimpled and cold _**[1]** _hand against her shoulder._

_With wild and wide eyes, she looked at the figure in front of her and she almost screamed when she's face to face with a girl, a girl with bloodshot eyes. Her eyes were in shade of red. Not white and black, just pure red. Her face was distorted as if she was in pain. But she saw the pain and sadness in her face._

_The girl's body in front of her was covered in blood. It was as if she took a bath using blood._

"_Suffer, like the way I suffered." The girl said with eerie voice._

_She felt the hair on her body stood up because of the eeriness of her voice._

"_What's your heart truly desire? The heart that desire? What's in your heart? The heart that truly desire?" the girl's voice chanted. The voice was uttering as if it was taunting her._

_She pressed her hands harder on her ears to push away the voice but it was no use._

"_Stop!"_

"_You're heart is powerful. Your desire will open up many hearts. And I won't let it happen. Suffer!"_

"_Stop!"_

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

MAI SLOWLY opened her eyes. She gently rubbed her eyes as a yawn escaped from her lips. She didn't know why she felt so tired. She just woke up but she felt as if her energy was drained. And what's confusing her was her dream. She knows that she dreamed something but she couldn't remember what her dream was all about.

She shrugged that thought away and looked at her alarm clock. She still have time to prepare for her class. She's studying at will graduate—hopefully—this school year **[2]**. At the same time, she's still working at SPR or Shibuya Psychic Research, the Ghost Hunting Team manage by Shibuya Kazuya or Oliver Davis or popularly known as 'Naru'. She's the one who gave him that nick name. For he's such a narcissist.

It's been a year since she started working at SPR. She encountered many ghost and she experienced so many things. Like falling in a well, meeting a monster, talking to a ghost and so much more. Also, because of her working at SPR, she encountered great and nice people which she treated as her friends, her family.

There's Takigawa Houshou whom she preferred to call "Bou-san". He's monk and also a part-time bassist on a band. He's like a brother to him. Sometimes, he even acts like his father. The way he cared for her safety, she felt that she's treasured.

There's Matsuzaki Ayako. She's a self-proclaimed miko who's power was to cleanse spirits using the tree's spirits. She's also a part-time doctor. She's rich and she looks intimidating but she's really a good and caring person. She even acts like her mother sometimes. She and Bou-san loves to quarrel. It will not shock her if one day, they announce that they're dating. She could feel something going on between those two.

Next is Koujo Lin. He's Naru's real assistant. She remembered that if it wasn't for Lin-san, she wouldn't become a part of SPR. Oh, it's not that she's happy that Lin-san was hurt that time **[3]**, let's just say that luck was on her side. If it wasn't for that accident, she wouldn't have met these people.

There's Hara Masaki, a medium. At first, she's not that fond of Masako because she's such a bully. Added the fact that she also likes Naru. She's a competition for her but she still sees her as a friend, a sister. Masako might act a brat sometimes but she's really good.

There's John Brown. John's a priest and he came from Australia. He performs exorcism. He's kind and gentle. For her, John's like a big brother. He always care, not just for her, but for all the members of their team.

There's Yasuhara Osamu. He's a normal student who loves to research. He's mainly the person who'd research about the past of a place or certain person along with Lin-san. Yasuhara-san is a good person but quite mischievous. He likes to tease Bou-san. And he also likes to tease her.

Then, there's the president, their boss. Shibuya Kazuya or Oliver Davis. At first, they only know that his name is Shibuya Kazuya. But on their last case, Naru told them that he was actually Oliver Davis. He told them that he went here in Japan to find the missing body of his brother, Eugene Davis. They were shocked, of course. Especially Bou-san. But in the end, they enderstand him, his reason. His reason for not telling them why he hid the fact that he's Oliver Davis.

He's just being Naru, of course. But still, the fact that he told them about his life, his missing brother was enough. He opened up to them. A little.

Then, there's Eugene Davis, Naru's twin brother. She didn't tell him that she already met his brother, in her dreams. Why? She didn't know. Maybe because she's not yet ready to tell him about Gene's appearance in her dream. She thought that the Naru in her dream was the Naru she's wishing, the smiling and caring Naru. But she found out later—after Naru told them about his real identity—that the Naru she's seeing in her dream was actually his twin brother. Gene then told her everything. How he came in Japan and how he…died.

She cried that time. She cried for the fear Gene felt and for the agony Naru felt when he 'see' the death of his brother. She cried because f how hurt the twins have felt when that tragedy happened. And she's angry. Angry to the person who did this to Gene.

"If only I could make you alive, Gene. So Naru will not be like this anymore." She muttered.

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

"MAI, TEA."

Mai let out a sigh as she heard what her boss said when she entered the SPR Office. She's thankful that he didn't mention about her being late today—again.

"And next time, don't be late."

"Hmp!" she simply muttered as she went to the kitchen to prepare Naru's tea. She might be annoyed to hell but really, she enjoyed making his tea.

After making his tea, she made her way to his office, also known as Naru's Lair. "Here's your tea, Naru."

He didn't even bothered to acknowledge her and he started sipping his tea. No thank you, no what-so-ever. Really, what a jerk! Why did she love this annoying jerk? What did she see in this man?

_Because inside this cold-hearted and annoying bastard lies a good Naru._

Maybe that's why.

"I know I'm handsome, Mai. But try your best to look away. Start working. I'm not paying you to admire my handsome face."

She felt herself blushed when she heard what he said.

"Naru-chan the narcissist!" she exclaimed as she made her way to her desk, outside his Lair.

She started filling the files when the bell chimed. It was a signal that somebody entered their office. She looked at the door and she noticed a man—maybe around Naru's age—standing their looking at her with so much expression on his face. Shock, disbelief and gladness?

"You're alive."

Eeh? Nani **[4]**?

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NOTES:**

**[1]:** Gene's touch was warm, okay? I don't know if it was possible but this is my fic so I'm making it possible. Haha!

**[2]:** I don't know what year Mai was. So I'm making my own background about this one. She's just graduating from HS.

**[3]:** Remember first episode? I didn't elaborate it anymore. But if you have questions regarding that scene, PM me.

**[4]:** means, Why.

**A/N:** I don't know if I'm doing this right. But I'm praying that you'd like this even a little. Kindly review. I'd appreciate it. Thanks much


	2. Heart's Desire part 02

**A/N:** Thanks for those people who reviewed on my first chapter. I was really nervous when I wrote that chapter. It was my first time and I don't know if I'm doing it right. Heehee! Here's my second chapter. Sorry if it was short. Hope you'd like this one.

**SYPNOSIS:** Still looking for Gene's body, Naru accepted another case. Not knowing that this case will help him not only to find his brother. But also to find what his heart truly desires.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I'm so damn lucky. Haha!

* * *

**GHOST HUNT FANFIC**

Case File #01: **HEART'S DESIRE**

**

* * *

**

_xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx_

_**RECAP:**_

"_I know I'm handsome, Mai. But try your best to look away. Start working. I'm not paying you to admire my handsome face."_

_She felt herself blushed when she heard what he said._

"_Naru-chan the narcissist!" she exclaimed as she made her way to her desk, outside his Lair._

_She started filling the files when the bell chimed. It was a signal that somebody entered their office. She looked at the door and she noticed a man—maybe around Naru's age—standing their looking at her with so much expression on his face. Shock, disbelief and gladness?_

"_You're alive."_

_Eeh? Nani?_

_xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx_

MAI WAS SO shock when she noticed those emotions on the stranger's face. But what shocked her most was what the stranger did afterwards. He suddenly walked towards her and without a word, he suddenly hugged her. He hugged her so tight as if he was afraid that she'd disappear.

She couldn't move because of so much shock. Added by the fact that she could feel the longing of the man hugging her. Longing? For what? And to whom did he mistaken her from?

"E-excuse me!" she said as she pushed the man hugging her.

The man dropped his arms that were wrapped around her body but he was still standing so close to her. She could even feel his warm breathe.

He was looking at her with so much longing, tenderness…and love?

"I can't believe that you're alive, Aya-chan."

_Eh? Aya-chan? When did my name turned Aya?_

"You might be mistaken, Sir. My name is not Aya. I'm Mai, Taniyama Mai."

"There's no way that I'm wrong. You're Aya!" the stranger said while shaking her shoulder, as if by doing that, she'd suddenly became what he's hoping for.

"Take your hands off my assistant."

She turned to the one who spoke and she almost sigh in relief when she saw Naru standing at the side of his office door. As usual, there's no emotion on his face. But the mere fact that she's not alone—and Naru's the one beside her—made her comfortable and safe.

Not that the man was dangerous. She's just being aware.

She felt the hand on her shoulder disappeared. The man took a step away from her while his face was focused on Naru. The stranger was looking at him with so much confusion and contempt?

"Mai, tea."

She took this opportunity to leave the stranger alone with Naru. She made Naru's tea after she went to Lin-san and told him about the guy outside. He must be a client—that forgot about his case when he saw her.

She prepared four cups of tea. When the tea was ready to be serve, she went out of the kitchen. She went directly to the sort of customer's lounge. She placed the four cups on the table and she let them get their own tea. She sat beside Naru and she saw from the corner of her eye the stare Naru was giving her.

"What?" she asked him, slightly annoyed because of the stare.

He smirked—the smirked that she'd grown to like—and sipped his tea. "What do you want, Mr…?"

The man in front of them suddenly looked at her before focusing his eyes to Naru. "Matsumoto. Takanori Matsumoto."

"State your case." Naru said on a bored voice.

"I… ahm… something paranormal was happening at our house."

"Of course. You wouldn't be here if you're thinking it wasn't paranormal, right?"

She noticed Takanori slightly winced. Maybe because of Naru's frank words or maybe because of what he's going to say. Oh, she doesn't know.

"Well, at first, we thought that it was just a simple accident, prank or what-so-ever. But it was frequently happening now and we're thinking that our house was haunted. At night, we could hear someone crying and screaming. The lights would turn off and after that, banging sounds would be heard all over our house. When the lights would turn on, words would be written on the walls. What's worst was that, the words were written using blood. Then, it is expected that one of the girls living inside our house would be bleeding…bleeding to death."

Sweat was forming on his forehead as he finished stating his case. Takanori looked expectantly to Naru, maybe hoping that he'll take the case. She looked at Naru and saw his expression behind his mask. He was thinking of getting the case.

"When did this entire thing started to happened?"

"We just moved to our house five months ago. I didn't know If it was already happening before we moved there."

Something glint in Naru's eyes. And she knows that glint. He's taking the case. "Can you state more happenings around the house regarding this haunting?"

The man fidgeted. "Well you see, some of our maids would say that they heard two words talking at the balcony of our house. It was as if the voices were arguing about something but they couldn't understand what the voices were saying. But when they went outside to check, they saw nothing." The man let out a sigh and looked directly at Naru, before giving her a short stare. "The maids and also my sister who experience most of the paranormal activities happening on our house could explain this to you thoroughly.

"Prepare four rooms. One for the base and the other three for our rooms. We're going to have few companies. We'll be at your place tomorrow."

"Thank you, thank you, Mr…?"

"Shibuya. Kazuya Shibuya."

"Thank you, Shibuya-san. We'll prepare the rooms you've been asking." Takanori said as he bowed in front of Naru. Then, his eyes suddenly landed at her. "Thank you also…"

"Taniyama Mai."

"Thank you, Mai. And sorry for what I did earlier." He said. A gently smile appeared on his lips.

She smiled at him as she slightly nodded. "It's okay."

"What does he mean when he apologized to you?" Naru asked her when Takanori was now outside the SPR Office. Lin-san was already inside his own lair. Now, that leaves her alone with Naru.

"Oh. He suddenly hugged me and he mentioned a name. He said that I'm Aya. Maybe, I looked like the girl he's talking about."

"Poor girl." Naru said as an insulting smirk appeared on his face.

She felt the reddening of her face as she mentally counted from one to ten. Really, Naru always made sure to ruin her mood. She didn't know why but Naru always made it possible for him to insult her every minute of every day. What's his problem?

"Mai, call the Irregulars _**[1].**_ Tell them that they need to be here tomorrow at exactly eight o'clock."

"Hai, Hai." She said. She grabbed the phone and started to dial Bou-san's number when she heard Naru muttered something.

"Be sure to come here on time, Mai. And tea."

Yeah. As if she's ever been late. Ooops! Okay. She's always late. Fine.

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

MAI'S POUT NEVER LEFT her face as Lin-san drove the black SPR van. She doesn't know why she's stuck with the two silent and snob guys. She doesn't mind if Masako chose to stay here with Naru. Of course, she's jealous of seeing Masako being familiar with Naru but she's not selfish or what. Of course, she love Naru, but her kind of love for him was…selfless? She doesn't know and she doesn't understand.

A yawn escaped from her lips as another round of silence passed between the people inside the van. Lin-san was of course, not talking. Naru was being Naru, ignoring her and focusing his stare at his black book. Oh, how she wanted to be with Bou-san and Ayako right now. At least with them, there's no dead silence. Only laughter.

She felt her eyes dropped slowly. She rubbed her eyes but she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. And the last thing she knew, her head had fallen on the shoulder of the man sitting beside her—her head dropped on Naru's wide shoulder.

Great chance!

Then, darkness engulfed her system.

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

NARU FELT SOMETHING PRESSED against his shoulder. He looked at the person sitting beside him and she saw Mai's sleeping form; her head was resting against his shoulder. At first, he thought of removing her head against his shoulder. But then, he just found himself slightly moving for Mai to be comfortable against his body.

It's been a year since Mai started working on him. It's the first time that he let someone work for him for that long. And it's also the first time that someone manages to enter his life…after his brother's death.

A sigh escaped from his lips as he gently brushed the hair against Mai's face. He didn't know what possessed him to do that. It was so unlike him. He just shrugged that thought and focused on his black notebook. He didn't know why he took this case. The case was so simple that it even shocked Lin. But then, something was tugging at the back of his mind to accept this case.

That's why they're here right now.

Again, he looked at Mai's form and slightly, a smile tugged at the end of his lips. As fast as it appears, it then disappears, thinking that Lin might noticed and give meaning to it.

Not knowing that the Chinese man had already noticed what Naru had done. A slight smile was tugging at the end of the Chinese man's lips, hiding it completely.

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

_MAI LOOKED AT HER surroundings. Everything around her was so dark. She couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a man wearing a black suit appeared in front of her. As she saw the man approaching her, a smile appeared on her lips. It's been a while since the last time she saw this guy, the guy who also has the face of the man she loves._

_Eugene Davis._

"_Gene! It's been a while! I missed you!" she exclaimed as she approached him, hugging him tight, the thing she couldn't do to Gene's twin brother._

_She felt his arms encircled around her waist as he reciprocated her hug. "I missed you too, Mai. How are you and that idiot scientist brother of mine?" Gene asked her with a gentle smile on his face._

_Right now, she could easily distinguish Naru from Gene and Gene from Naru. Aside from the fact that Naru was now older by Gene for almost two years, the two guys were different from each other. While Naru's eyes were seems so cold and so blue, Gene's eyes were warm and colored grayish. Also, the feeling she felt when she's with Naru was different when she's with Gene._

_So different._

"_That Naru! I couldn't understand him! All he said was, 'Mai, tea.' Argh!"_

_She heard him laugh as he gently patted her head. "It's okay Mai. Time will come…anyway, let's go."_

"_Huh?"_

_Gene held her hand and led her somewhere. Suddenly, they were now standing at a balcony. In front of them were a man and woman. Who seems arguing. But she couldn't hear any words coming from those two. But based on the expressions on each other's face, they really seems to be arguing. The girl's face was kinda familiar to her. But the man? Nah._

_Then suddenly, the man pushed the girl. A gasp escape from her lips when she saw the girl falling from the balcony because of what the man did. She almost run to save the girl but Gene held her back. He stopped her and he shook his head, as if telling her that this happened already and she couldn't change the fate of the girl._

_Tears brimmed her eyes when she heard the terrorized scream of the girl. And she gasped aloud when she saw that the man who pushed the girl was now staring at her! He was staring at her as if he could see her._

_Gene stood in front of her, as if protecting her from the gaze of the killer, of the man._

"_She sees me. She's next. Beware."_

_Then, the man vanished into thin air._

"_Mai, you better wake up. You might not remember this dream but try your best to remember. For your safety. Be safe."_

_She felt Gene's lips touched her forehead. She nodded and smiled at him gently, She felt something was pulling her back now._

"_See you again, brother-in-law…"_

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

MAI GENTLY RUBBED her eyes when she felt someone shaking her. Her brown eyes met cold-blue ones. She felt the reddening of her cheeks when she realized how close she was from Naru. She could even feel his warm breathe to her face.

"I really don't understand why an idiot like you likes to sleep so much." She heard him muttered.

She glared at him but it seems no effect. "Idiot scientist." She murmured.

She felt Naru's gaze at her, along with Lin-san. Her eyes grew big when she realized what she had just said. She called him 'Idiot Scientist' and Gene's the only one who's calling him that. Great! She's dead! Remember, Naru doesn't know she met Gene already on her dreams? Sheesh!

"Where did you learn that?" Naru asked her, his voice was cold, of course. But there was something else. Something like…confusion.

"I read it somewhere!" she shouted as she moved very fast. She went out of the van and as if demons was chasing her, she went to Bou-san and Ayako.

"Safe…for now."

"_**Suffer!"**_

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NOTES:**

**[1]:** Irregulars, that's what I'm going to call the other SPR members such as Bou-san, AYako, Yasu-chan, John and Masako.

* * *

**naru-chan:** thanks for your review and I'm sorry if my sign ([1]) kinda distract you. Guess, I'll change that…soon. Hihi! Thanks again!

**Litle-bad-Angel**: thank you! Appreciated much your review! Hihi!

**Kate:** thanks for the advice. I'll try my best to do that. And also, thanks for the review!

**Aktaiy****:** OMG! Thanks! I'm not really confident on my English. Thanks for the review! So appreciated it.

**I am nobody peace**: Oh my! Thank you thank you! It's really a nice feeling when I'm reading reviews like yours. Thanks for liking it. *wink*

**cherryblossom1031**: About Gene, well, let's see on the latter chapters. Thanks much for your review!

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan**: Thanks much! I'll try my very best to update faster. Hihi! Classes were on-going right now so I'm finding it hard to face my laptop. Anyway, thanks again!

**thearistocrat**: thanks for the review. I appreciated it very much. And oh, Naru's well, I guess he's going to hurt her. I think so? Hihi! Thanks!

**A/N:** I appreciated all your reviews, Guys. So much. It makes me want to write more knowing that some people were reading my works. Thanks again.


	3. Heart's Desire part 03

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the very slow update. Been busy with _soooo_ many things. Added the fact that it's my birthday last week. Haha! So many preparations for this, for that and for everything. So, there. Tsk! Finals week or also known as **HELL WEEK** is coming! Tsk! And oh, thanks to those people who reviewed on the last chappie of my fanfic. I really, really appreciated those reviews. THANKS MUCH

**SYPNOSIS:** Still looking for Gene's body, Naru accepted another case. Not knowing that this case will help him not only to find his brother. But also to find what his heart truly desires.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I'm so damn lucky. Haha!

* * *

**GHOST HUNT FANFIC**

Case File #01: **HEART'S DESIRE**

**

* * *

**

_xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx_

_**RECAP:**_

_She glared at him but it seems no effect. "Idiot scientist." She murmured._

_She felt Naru's gaze at her, along with Lin-san. Her eyes grew big when she realized what she had just said. She called him 'Idiot Scientist' and Gene's the only one who's calling him that. Great! She's dead! Remember, Naru doesn't know she met Gene already on her dreams? Sheesh!_

_"Where did you learn that?" Naru asked her, his voice was cold, of course. But there was something else. Something like…confusion._

_"I read it somewhere!" she shouted as she moved very fast. She went out of the van and as if demons was chasing her, she went to Bou-san and Ayako._

_"Safe…for now."_

_"__**Suffer!"**_

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

MAI FELT HERSELF shivered. She doesn't know why though. Oh, maybe it's because of the weather. She hugged herself and tightens her jacket. Something was not right, she could feel it. But she doesn't know what's wrong. She just shrugged that thought and looked at her surroundings. The house or mansion to be specific was magnificent. It was overlooking at the cliff on the side.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the person and she was greeted by the smiling face of Bou-san.

"Hey, Jou-chan." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Not my hair!"

"Stop harassing the girl, you old monk!" Ayako muttered as she slightly punched Bou-san on the head.

"Aww~ Why do you keep on hurting me, Ayako?"

"Hmp!"

She laughed as she watched how those two fought each other. She didn't know why but she felt happy by just looking at those two. Still smiling, she felt a hand gently touched her shoulder and she was greeted by the gentle and smiling face of John.

"Ohayo, John."

"Ohayo, Mai-san."

"Where's Masako?"

"She's—"

Before John finished his answer, she already saw Masako. And she felt something crossed inside her heart when she saw Masako leaned on Naru. Masako was holding her head and was hiding her face behind the sleeve of her kimono, as if she was about to faint. Oh, she always did that but still; she couldn't help but be annoyed to her.

In short, she's jealous. Why? It's because Masako always clings to Naru. Argh! It's so obvious that she's doing it on purpose. That Masako!

"What's wrong, Hara-san?" John beat her to that question.

She smiled slightly as she saw how Naru brought Masako beside John. She saw disappointment crossed her face because of what Naru had done.

"So many spirits. It was as it they were all suffering. Suffering from—"

Masako didn't finish her statement because she fainted already.

Bou-san helped John carry Masako. At the same time, a man emerged from the door of the Mansion. It was Takanori, the red-head guy who hugged her and mistaken her for another person.

Matsumoto Takanori was a good-looking man. He's tall, maybe as tall as Naru. His hair complimented his dark eyes and pale complexion. He has a nice smile that well, let's say could kiss the rain away. But of course, Naru's glare was much better. Naru's glare could melt the thunder away.

"Good day. I'm glad that you're here, Shibuya-san." Takanori said when he's standing in front of them. "And they are?"

"They're part of my team. Bou-san, a monk. Matsuzaki-san, a miko. John, a priest. And that one is Hara-san, a medium. We still have another member but he will be coming later on." Naru said as he pointed who's who for Takanori.

"Nice to meet you all." Takanori said with a bow. He let his gaze wander on the member's. But after that, his gaze suddenly fixed on Mai's. And she saw it again, the longing and the warmth on his eyes when he looked at her like the first time he did.

She heard somebody coughed and that broke her stare with Takanori. She looked at the person who coughed and it was Naru. She's confused when she saw the dark glint on Naru's eyes as he looked at Takanori. What's the matter with him?

"Matsumoto-san, can you show us the base and our rooms? And also, please send to us the staffs that experience the happenings here in your house." Naru said, his voice of course, void of any emotion except for coldness.

"Okay. This way, please."

They followed Takanori's lead. She's beside Naru who's behind Takanori. Bou-san who was carrying Masako was with Ayako and John was with Lin. The equipment was still loaded in the van. They will carry it once they saw the base.

Once she step her foot inside the house, she felt the sudden change on her surroundings. She felt fear crept on her system at the same time she felt pain. She clutched her heart when she felt something; it was as if something or someone was squeezing her heart to the point of pain.

"Mai?"

"Mai!"

She's not aware of her surroundings anymore. She heard her friends called her name but her focus was on the feeling she's feeling right now. Something was definitely wrong with this house. This house was full of hurt, pain, fear and…anger. Those emotions was creeping inside her heart that it makes her want to faint right there and then.

She felt something touched her cheeks. At the same time, she heard a soft voice calling her name. She knew that voice, it was Naru.

"Mai, pull yourself together."

She blinked a couple of times before her gaze fixed on the person in front of her. Naru was the one holding her face. She didn't know if it was only her imagination but something like concern was on his face. But maybe, it was only her imagination because this is Naru we're talking about.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You suddenly fell on your knees and clutched your heart as if you're in pain. We kept on calling your name but you're not responding." Naru, to her much surprise, answered her question. "What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything. I felt fear, pain, hurt and so much anger. It makes me want to faint. So much pain that it makes me want to cry. It was as if—"

"Something was squeezing your heart and something horrible was happening." A voice interrupted what she was saying.

Standing on the last step of the staircase at the center of the house was a beautiful and elegant lady. She looks so much like Takanori, except for the color of her eyes.

"That's what I felt."

The lady smiled as she approached them. "That's what we felt every time the paranormal was happening here. I was shocked when I heard you experiencing that, to think that you've only came here."

"I guess it's better to continue this talk at the base." Naru said, typical of him.

Takanori nodded. "Yes, yes." He looked at her and she noticed the lying concern on his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and she gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. This happens every time."

"The base, Matsumoto-san." Naru said, and she swear, she caught the glimpse of annoyance on his face before he brought that mask again on his face.

"Ah, Hai!"

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

"I'M MATSUMOTO CHIAKI, I'm Takanori's elder sister. Since we moved on this place, I've noticed the happenings here. At first, I thought of it as a mere prank. Like the turning off of the lights, the eerie sounds, the muffled cries and the marks on the walls. But then, one night, one of our staff has gone missing after the lights turned off. When we found her, she was beaten to death and was lying on the ground outside the house. It was as if she was thrown off the balcony.

"We looked for a possible murder but found none. After that, another staff has gone missing and was found dead on the room on the third floor. She was again, beaten to death and her neck was sliced open. It was…horrible."

"Why haven't you contacted a police right away after that incident?"

She noticed Chiaki fidgeted a little.

"I know they could do nothing about it."

"Why?"

"What happened was not a simple murder, that's I'm sure of."

"How can you say so, Matsumoto-san?" Naru asked.

"The room where we found the dead body of the staff was sealed. We opened it by breaking the door. Nobody could open it, even me because the lock was not to be found. See? How can a murderer can open that sealed door? Unless…"

"That he or she is a spirit." She said.

"Why did you only contact us right now? Why not earlier? You mentioned that these two staffs were gone for already two months ago." Naru asked again, she noticed something on his eyes that she couldn't name.

"I was afraid of being taunted, of being called a freak. Not all people believe in these kind of phenomena, of ghost. But when my friend, Chisato, died, I planned on contacting you, that's why you're here."

Naru placed a finger on his cheek, as if he was thinking of something. Then, "Lin, Mai, gather the equipment on the van. Bou-san and John, join Matsumoto-san and gather all the staffs who experience the activity here, but bring Masako first to her room. Matsuzaki-san, come with Matsumoto Takanori-san to the rooms assigned for us."

"Hai!"

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

MAI YAWNED AS SHE sat on the couch found inside the base. She's the only one in there. The others were busy doing the task presented to them. She sighs. She's always the one who's being left here in the base. She doesn't know why though. After she gathered the equipment, she's been left here with nothing to do. In fact, she was shocked that Naru was not asking for a tea, or for her to check the temperatures of the rooms.

"I'm not that useless, so why are they always letting me stay here?" she muttered.

She looked at the papers that was scattered on the desk in front of her. Her brows furrowed when she read something on the paper.

"_**JUMPING FROM THE BALCONY, A SUICIDE."**_ That's what's written on the headline of the paper.

She felt herself shivered for a reason she didn't know. She looked again at the information written on the paper. It's about the girl who committed suicide because of financial problems.

It states that a girl who used to live in this house committed a suicide because of the problems she's having. Like the bankruptcy of her family's company. The girl was said to be very much devastated because of what had happened and she did ended her life here.

She didn't know what's happening to her but she felt that something was off with this report, on what she had read. It was like, something wasn't right. Though she couldn't figure what's wrong.

"What's that?"

Mai almost gasped aloud when she heard the cold voice of Naru. "Files, what else? You're the one who brought this so you should not what this is, right?" she said and huffed a bit. She didn't notice the confused look on Naru's face because her sight was focused on the other side of the base.

"Mai, tea." That's what Naru has said before he grabbed the papers on the desk.

She glared at Naru and went out of the base.

…

…

…

She looked around and smiled at herself when she found out where the kitchen was. She prepared Naru's tea herself—of course. Kitchen staff's was nowhere to be found, to her confusion. She just shrugs that thought away and just continued looking at the kettle. Suddenly, she felt the sudden changes on her surroundings.

She suddenly felt cold. She felt something, something like as if someone was looking at her. Without turning around, she slowly went to the door and noticed that she couldn't open it.

_This isn't good._ She said to herself as she kept on trying to open this darn door.

She felt her skin crawled on her neck. She's sure that something was going on inside this kitchen, right now!

She took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around.

_Open your eyes and finish this, Mai! You can do it!_ She said to herself.

She slowly opened her eyes and a gasp escaped from her lips when she saw the bloody woman standing not-so-far on the place where she was standing. When she said 'bloody woman', she meant it. There's a pool of blood on the place where the woman was standing. So many blood.

The woman was looking at her and fear engulfed her whole system when she saw how vacant her eyes were. Her eyes were all black, as if life was sucked from them. She panicked when she noticed that the woman was slowly moving towards her. She banged the door behind her and kept o shouting Naru's name.

"Naru! Help! Naru!"

She didn't know why she felt fear for this woman. Maybe it's her animal instinct kicking in.

"**Nobody will save you, Miss. Even the one you love. Love has no sense, no meaning. So don't bother calling for him. He doesn't care, he doesn't."**

That's what she heard the woman told her before darkness consumed her system.

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

"_I LOVE YOU so much, Sakura. I couldn't live in this world without you by my side."_

_Mai felt herself smiled as she looked at the man standing in front of her, at the man holding her hand. She didn't know what the hell was happening right now. She didn't know who the hell was this man and why was she feeling contented by just the mere fact that this man was touching her hand._

"_I love you, too, Aki. So much that I'm willing to bend heaven and hell just to be with you."_

_The man in front of her smiled at her, or should she say, smiled at Sakura. She thought that maybe, she's having those kinds of dreams. Dreams where she's feeling, seeing and being the one who experienced this thing._

_The man slowly tilted his head towards her direction and before their lips met, the scene changed…_

…

…

…

_MAI looked around her surroundings. This time, instead of being in a room like her previous vision, now, she's standing at the balcony on this certain house. She felt that something or someone was standing behind her so she turned around. A smile graced from her lips when she saw Aki standing behind her._

"_Aki—"_

"_Die!"_

No!_ She muttered to herself when she felt the strong arms of this Aki-guy around her neck. She wants to wake up right now! She doesn't want to experience the death of this girl, the death of this girl by the hands of the man she loves._

Let me wake up! Please!

"_Aki, let me go!" she felt herself struggled as she tried to take his hands around her neck._

_She felt something on her back and noticed that she was not backed up on the railings on the balcony._

"_Die!"_

"_Aki, it's me! It's Sakura. Let me go. You're hurting me." She heard herself plea to the man standing in front of her._

_Instead of the compassion and love she saw a while ago, she saw a demonic glint on his eyes. "Die!"_

_As she falls on the balcony, all she felt was fear and hurt. Hurt because the one who did this to her was the man she loved so much._

"_**Love isn't enough. It is useless."**_

NO! _She screamed as she kept on falling to the never-ending darkness._

_**xXxNaruNaruNaruxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I am nobody Peace:** OMG! I want to put some more Naru-Mai Fluff in here but I'm still looking for the right time (Maybe at ChapterFour) Hahaha! Oh, I also love Gene-Mai! Sheesh~ But I also love Naru-Mai-Gene rivalry. Hahaha! And maybe, some Gene-Mai could happen in this fic. Hehe. Maybe~~ Thanks for the review! And you're right! Screw homeworks and examinations! Hahaha!

**BloodyXandra:** Thank you. And about that 'Naru doesn't know Mai knows Gene', well, I haven't discussed it yet. On the next chapter, maybe~~ Thanks for the review!

**thearistocrat:** Thanks for the comment. Those tenses, they're my nightmare! Hahaha!

**Aktaiy:** Oh My! Thanks for this! Hahaha! Naru's so dumb ee? But that's Naru for us. Hahaha! Jeez~~ Why couldn't he just… argh! Hahaha! And about that ''Idiot Scientist' scene, Hahaa! Let's just say that Naru's not dumb after all. *smiles*

**Krissy2lip, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, Tsuki Rae, Miss Unknown, HibarixZhen:** Thanks for the review. Super appreciated it all. *waves*

**Ringo Satou17:** thank you so much for appreciating the story. Hihihi! I so love Naru, too. Although I love Gene, still, I love Naru's angst-ness. Hahaha! If there's a word like that. He's so emo, but not the annoying emo-kind. Hahaha! Thanks!

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. I appreciated it, super! *smiles* _**-ObsessedOverNaru**_


End file.
